


Five Glimpses in Echo Park

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ortiz and the Torettos...with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Glimpses in Echo Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



1\. Macario pushed Dominique back, his temper flaring. "Told you to steer clear of Johnny's turf."

"I'm supposed to ignore him hitting on my kid sister like that?!" she shouted right back, her temper flaring.

"Next time wait 'til you have back up, chica!"

"I can fight my own damn fights!" the girl snapped before pushing past the boy to go inside her Papa's garage and get to work.

2\. "Girls don't have an easy time of it," Papa Toretto said. "Now, Macario, he's got heart and is a boy; he could do it if he wanted to."

"But **I** want to!" Dominique told her father.

Papa Toretto looked at his elder daughter. "Would that you'd been a boy, it would be easier. As is… you will just have to try harder, work harder, and push the boundaries all the time. Even then… it might not be enough."

"I'll make it be enough."

3\. "No… stop…" Mia ducked out of Macario's space, going under one of his arms.

"Mia… we're good," Macario protested, reaching for her wrist. Mia caught his hand, lacing her fingers in them as a compromise.

"Yeah, but 'rio, it's… I have to focus on the garage. Papa's gone, mama's sick, and…"

"And Dom is always gone, since we lost your papa." Macario nodded. "Just… you can't do it all alone, Mia-mi. Let me help?"

Mia moved back to let her boyfriend hold onto her. "Yeah, you can… we'll keep it together."

4\. "She's banned from the tracks for attempted assault and battery on the guy that wrecked her dad. The crew pulled her off of him, but he got some nasty lacerations from it. Ortiz's trouble in other ways, for running close to but not with the Latino gangs of the area. Means he can pull them into whatever shit Toretto brings down, escalating it."

Brian was hardly listening as the briefing continued, locking the images into his mind as he prepped for the job. He'd find a way to get in with one of the gangs down there, and why not Toretto's? She had the look of a woman who knew what she wanted, and Brian liked that determination.

5\. "You need to listen to me and Vince on this one!" Macario shouted at his best friend.

"Then you should have had my back that night!" Dominique shouted right back at him. 

"My record's worse with the cops than yours, Dom! You really expected me to double back into the heat? Or you losing faith in yourself so bad you expect us to lose it too?" Macario snapped.

"My call on this one," Dominique answered that, tightly, and with her fists curled.

"Gonna bite us all in the ass, but fine," Macario growled, stalking off to go find Mia. If he couldn't make Dominique see past the beach-boy glam, he'd at least keep the family safe.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Leticia and Macario are both names that mean happy or joyous.
> 
> 2\. In the movie, Dom damn near killed a guy with NO INTERFERENCE from the crews around him. Which I call bullshit on; racers and crews don't tend to be sheep; someone should have grabbed an extinguisher and hosed him off the other guy when they couldn't physically stop him. In this? Well, let's just say big burly macho men wouldn't have been thrown off by a 'girl' and would have stopped that beating.
> 
> 3\. I firmly believe that with the genders flipped, these two would have butted heads more, because Dom had more to prove by being on top, and wouldn't have dated ANY of her own crew.


End file.
